This invention relates to an automatic locking device for a trunk lid of a motor vehicle, provided with an electric means for locking the trunk lid.
A trunk lid of a motor vehicle is provided with a locking mechanism for the lid, in which a striker fixedly secured to the inside of the lid is engaged, as it advances, with a slot formed in a claw member pivoted to a latch body secured to the motor vehicle body. The striker engaged with the slot then rotates the claw member to a predetermined locking position in a guide slot of the latch body.
Various types of the trunk lid locking mechanism of this kind have been proposed. A typical one is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Sho-60-191652 published Dec. 19, 1985.
With the trunk lid locking mechanism for motor vehicles of the character described above, when the trunk lid is closed, it is required for the user to apply a considerably large force against the repulsive force of a weather strip positioned at the peripheral edge of the opening of the trunk or against the force of a spring accommodated in the locking mechanism.